


Challenge Accepted

by heeroluva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sex Pollen, Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Upon Loki’s first meeting with this so called Doctor Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme, Loki scoffed at him, thinking him little more than a child using toys and playing with powers that he could barely comprehend. (Or five times two egos met and how they fell in love [sort of].)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of Doctor Strange shipping him and Loki. This is the result.

1.  
Upon Loki’s first meeting with this so called Doctor Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme, Loki scoffed at him, thinking him little more than a child using toys and playing with powers that he could barely comprehend. 

“Let me remind you that you are here with my blessing only because I know you’d have come even without it, and I’d rather have you where I can see you. I’ve saved this world from a power hunger monster once, and I will do it again if needed. Do not think for a second that I trust you. You will find Odin, then you will leave Earth. Are we clear?” is what Doctor Strange said in the face of Loki’s quick dismissal. 

A warning look from Thor and the knowledge of how important this was had Loki bite his tongue and stalk away. 

 

2.  
Their second meeting ended with Loki and Strange covered in sewage, while Thor had managed to make out smelling of roses. 

With a wave of his hand, Loki magicked himself clean, ignoring the way that Strange’s eyes traced his movements. 

“Care to share?” Strange asked.

“For one who carries the title of Sorcerer Supreme, it seems that there are some holes in your education.” 

“Not much call to teach such triviality when you’re trying to save the world or time when one is forced to play babysitter to aliens.” 

“It would give me no greater pleasure than to see you leave.”

“I do have a rather magnificent backside, don’t I?” Strange asked as he spun, his cape lifting.

Loki’s eyes certainly didn’t drop to take in the view. 

“Now, now, we’re all friends here. No need to fight, ” Thor said as he threw an arm over Loki’s shoulder, dragging him away and interrupting the denial on Loki’s tongue.

Loki glanced back at Strange. 

Strange’s smile was sharp, his eyes locking with Loki’s as he perfectly mimicked Loki’s previous spell.

 

3.  
Their third meeting saw Loki with a dagger at Strange’s neck and a rope of flame around Loki’s wrist, frozen in a stalemate. 

“I wonder, do you dislike me because I’m human or because I remind you of yourself?” Strange asked as though his position was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Do not presume to think you know anything about me, mortal,” Loki spit, ignoring the growing pain in his wrist as he pressed the dagger forward until it drew blood.

Eyes hard as steel, Strange drew a sharp breath but didn’t flinch. “Ah. So it’s both then. You think you’re so special, so different, but I was once you, arrogant, prideful, thinking that I knew everything. Then the world proved me wrong.” 

“You don’t seem much changed. Tell me, what lessons do you think this world can teach me? What sacrifices must I make?” Loki asked with a sneer.

A blast of magic sent Loki flying into the wall.

Strange snarled, “Do not speak to me about sacrifice. I’ve sent an eternity dying for this world.” 

It was Strange’s turn to stalk away.

 

4.  
“Whence first we met, you said you’d saved this world from a monster. Care to share the details?”

“No.” 

 

5.  
(It should have been so easy to nothing, to finally remove a thorn from his side but—) Without thought, Loki took the head off their final enemy before he could shove his blade between Strange’s ribs. 

Spinning at the sound, Strange’s eyes fell to the body at his feet, before rising to meet Loki’s. “Thanks,” he said with a grin before swaying and sinking to his knees.

Picking his way through the mess, Loki sank down beside Strange. Panting and bloodied, they leaned against each other in exhaustion. Thor laid before them, also bloody and out cold but in no danger of dying.

“Tell me a story,” Loki said, breaking the silence. 

“Not a nursemaid,” Strange grumbled. “Fine. You asked me before what monster I faced. His name was Dormammu, a dark entity that wanted Earth. I convinced him otherwise.”

“You defeated Dormammu?” Loki asked in disbelief, knowing that even Odin had been no match for him, had barely been able to banish him from their realm. 

“No,” Strange said with a shake of his head, the moments stretching out until he finally added, “I made a bargain.”

Loki didn’t ask the price Strange had paid, knowing all too well that such deals never came cheap.

“The Chitauri—” Loki broke off having said far too much, but Strange didn’t ask for more. 

 

+1  
The spell that hit them, well Loki was grateful he was caught in it with Strange instead of his brother or the morning after would have been decidedly more awkward. 

Rising from the rumpled blankets, Loki carefully pulled the blankets up over Strange’s sleeping form before he gathered his scattered clothing and walked towards door, not noticing the portal that sent him falling back onto the bed with a bounce until it was too late.

“Rude,” Strange said at his side, propping himself up on his elbow, the blankets falling to his waist, accentuating what they didn’t cover. 

As a rule, Loki didn’t do morning afters. “Strange—” Loki began.

Strange interrupted him. “Stephen please. It’s decidedly strange to be called by your last name by your bed partner. 

Loki took in the view, the sharpness of _Stephen_ ’s hipbone, the curve of his ass, lingering on the multitude of marks he’d left on Stephen’s skin, until finally they landed on his scared hand where it rested on his thigh. Lifting it, Loki traced the scars on the trembling digits and watched the way Stephen’s face tightened. “You humans are so breakable. In Asgard, we could fix this.”

“We are not on Asgard.” 

“I could take you.”

“As payment for a night well spent? I’ll pass.” 

Loki grinned, a real smile, not a weapon. “You must think highly of your skills if you believe that I would offer payment for them.”

Stephen grinned back and pressed Loki onto his back before straddling him. “I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” 

“Given the spell we were under, neither of us were in the right mind to complain.” 

“I could make you beg.”

“Doubtful.”

(It was a challenge Stephen thoroughly applied himself to. Loki would admit to no one that he begged.)


End file.
